With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In particular, portable electronic devices, which have a variety of functions, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like are being used.
The electronic devices may be equipped with a display that may be an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, a flexible display, a transparent display, a display with a curved region, and the like.
When the portable electronic device includes a display with the curved region on a side of the portable electronic device, a user may inadvertently cause an unintentional operation by touching the curved region when the user grips the portable electronic device. This makes it inconvenient for the user to use the portable electronic device.
Furthermore, locations of various buttons (e.g., a power button, a volume control button, and the like) that are located on a side surface of the portable electronic device are changed or removed. In this case, the user experiences a usage environment that may be different from previous portable electronic devices, thereby inconveniencing the user due to the change of locations of hardware buttons.